


Freight

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [216]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie and Tycho worry about Wes's enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freight

Hobbie leaned against the strut of his X-Wing, his arms crossed over his chest and a skeptical look on his face. He looked as he usually did, but something about his posture made Tycho pause as he crossed the hanger and change directions so he could talk to his friend. It might have been the intense way the Klivian was staring at Janson as though waiting for something to happen.

“Is Wes causing trouble?” Tycho stopped an arm’s length away and followed Hobbie’s gaze to their fellow pilot. Wes looked far too happy, and that didn’t bode well.

“Not yet. He’s been waiting for the weekly cargo delivery though, and he mentioned something earlier about a special package that should be arriving with this freight.” Hobbie shrugged, rubbing his shoulder against the metal strut he still leaned against. “I’ve been waiting to find out what it is.”

Tycho frowned, “Wes is getting a package and he is that cheerful?” His eyes shifted from side to side before leaning in closer, “Do you know if he has any pranking plans?”

“No, but he doesn’t always tell me. Good instinct though. That was my first thought too, and I want to know what he gets before he has a chance to use it on me. You should stick around; if he knows that you know about whatever it is in that box he wouldn’t use it against you.” Hobbie smirked, “If that makes sense.”

“I think I got it. If it isn’t a surprise to the prank victim it isn’t as fun for Wes, right?” Tycho shook his head, “You know, there are times when I look at my life and I really wonder how I got here. Knowing so much about you guys that I can anticipate trouble before it appears. Between us, and Wedge, we could probably write a guidebook for other commanding officers about how to deal with Janson in any mood.”

Hobbie flashed a brief smile, “Who says I haven’t done that already?”


End file.
